User blog:Bluemage1992/EnergyVerse
Story In this world, technology never existed as it was found destructive and evil in the land, so destroyed it to protect nature. The people has been seperate, but united as the Three Paths of Enegy in the Land of Enerigia. They have lived in peace for 2000 years. Then, a surprise attack has left 3 leaders in a coma-like state. Now, 3 princes, along with their bodyguards, are going to go the other lands aftet finding an arrow of unknown origin. Now, they meet at the sea so they plan and march foward, but an uncertainty unknown to them well come. Inhabitants Any kinds of species lives in this verse, such as humans, hybrids, etc. Powers ●Energy Manipulation● Applications *Energized Body *Energy Absorption *Energy Amplification *Energy Assimilation *Energy Attacks *Energy Aura *Energy Concentration *Energy Constructs *Energy Containment *Energy Conversion *Energy Detection *Energy-Field Manipulation *Energy Generation *Energy Healing *Energy Manifestation *Energy Metabolization *Energy Negation *Energy Perception *Energy Propulsion *Energy Solidification *Energy Transferal *Energy Transmutation *Entity Aura *Ray/Beam Manipulation ●Energy Manipulation● Variations *Adaptive Energy *Ambient Energy Manipulation **Natural Energy Manipulation ***Flora Energy Manipulation *Astral Manipulation **Ectoplasm Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Binding Energy Manipulation *Bio-Energy Manipulation *Blood Energy Manipulation *Chaos Energy Manipulation *Chemical Energy Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Creative Energy Manipulation *Damaging Energy Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Divine Energy Manipulation *Elastic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation **Corona/Solar Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation ***Plasma Manipulation **Radiation Manipulation **Spark Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Embodiment *Entropy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Evolution Energy Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation *Foreign Energy Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Gravitational Energy Manipulation *Healing Energy Manipulation *Infectious Energy Manipulation *Internal Energy Manipulation *Invisible Energy Manipulation *Kinetic Energy Manipulation *Light Energy Manipulation *Luck Energy Manipulation *Lunar Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magnetic Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Marine Energy Manipulation *Mechanical Energy Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Null Energy Manipulation *Omni-Energy Manipulation *Order Energy Manipulation *Parasitic Energy Manipulation *Particle Energy Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation *Planetary Energy Manipulation *Portal Energy Manipulation *Potential Energy Manipulation *Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Rotational Energy Manipulation *Sentient Energy Manipulation *Solar Energy Manipulation *Stellar Energy Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Space Energy Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Summon Energy Manipulation *Surface Energy Manipulation *Symbiotic Energy Manipulation *Tachyon Manipulation *Tantric Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Time Energy Manipulation *Toxic Energy Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Transformation Energy Manipulation *Volatile Force Manipulation *Warp Energy Manipulation *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Heroes Mark Ten - A prince and the youngest son of Fenard and Clair Ten. Younger brother to Harry Ten. Chi Manipulation user Harry Ten- A prince and the eldest son of Fenard and Clair Ten. Older Brother to Mark Ten. User of Chi Manipulation. Nathan Yang - A Prince and and youngest son of Clive and Celica Yang. Younger Brother to Ben Yang. Wields Aura Manipulation. Ben Yang - A Prince and Oldes son to Clive and Celica Yang. Older Brother to Nathan Yang. Wields Light Energy Manipulation. Jin Hikari - Ken Hikari - Tyson Hybrid - a kid with a vengeance against divine and demonic forces that crossfired his family. Villains ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Neutral ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ●Energy Manipulation● Techniques *Alternate Energy Conduction *Energy Channeling *Energy Contact *Energy Empowerment *Energy Physiology *Energy Regeneration *Energy Portal Creation *Energy Scattering *Ergokinetic Combat *Ergoportation ●Energy Manipulation● Variations *Adaptive Energy *Ambient Energy Manipulation **Natural Energy Manipulation ***Flora Energy Manipulation *Astral Manipulation **Ectoplasm Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Binding Energy Manipulation *Bio-Energy Manipulation *Blood Energy Manipulation *Chaos Energy Manipulation *Chemical Energy Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Creative Energy Manipulation *Damaging Energy Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Divine Energy Manipulation *Elastic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation **Corona/Solar Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation ***Plasma Manipulation **Radiation Manipulation **Spark Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Embodiment *Entropy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Evolution Energy Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation *Foreign Energy Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Gravitational Energy Manipulation *Healing Energy Manipulation *Infectious Energy Manipulation *Internal Energy Manipulation *Invisible Energy Manipulation *Kinetic Energy Manipulation *Light Energy Manipulation *Luck Energy Manipulation *Lunar Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magnetic Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Marine Energy Manipulation *Mechanical Energy Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Null Energy Manipulation *Omni-Energy Manipulation *Order Energy Manipulation *Parasitic Energy Manipulation *Particle Energy Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation *Planetary Energy Manipulation *Portal Energy Manipulation *Potential Energy Manipulation *Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Rotational Energy Manipulation *Sentient Energy Manipulation *Solar Energy Manipulation *Stellar Energy Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Space Energy Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Summon Energy Manipulation *Surface Energy Manipulation *Symbiotic Energy Manipulation *Tachyon Manipulation *Tantric Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Time Energy Manipulation *Toxic Energy Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Transformation Energy Manipulation *Volatile Force Manipulation *Warp Energy Manipulation *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Category:Blog posts